Unlikely Threesome
by NaruNarurin
Summary: Naruto menyipitkan mata, memandang dari kejauhan. Hinata, Temari, Kurotsuchi. Kombinasi yang aneh...


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** Semi-canon

**Rated:** K

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:Unlikely Threesome:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu merupakan sebuah hari cerah biasa di Konoha, dimana Naruto yang sudah makan ramen sampai lima mangkok sedang berjalan-jalan santai mengelilingi Konoha.

Sampai dia bertemu sesuatu yang menangkap perhatiannya.

Dua orang cewek sedang mendesak seorang cewek lain. Dari gerakan tubuh mereka, tampak si rambut biru kesulitan untuk kabur dari kedua pemangsanya.

''Hinata, Temari, Kurotsuchi,'' gumam Naruto agak keras. ''Kombinasi yang aneh.''

Mendengar suaranya, Hinata menoleh ke arah si pirang, ''Na-Naruto-kun...'' dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang hampir menangis.

''Yah, yah, aku tahu. Kau tidak mungkin meng-_handle_ kedua orang ini sendirian.''

''Apa?!''

Naruto dikirimi _death glare _yang menusuk jantung.

**.**

**.**

Ia berdehem sekali. ''Jadi, apa masalahnya?''

Untuk meredakan emosi dan memberikan rasa tenang dengan suasana santai, mereka memutuskan untuk mendiskusikan hal tersebut dalam sebuah rumah teh terdekat dari tempat mereka tadi.

''Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Aku hanya bertanya padanya.''

''Laki-laki cukup mengurus kepentingan antar laki-laki.''

Oke, mungkin perubahan suasana dan sikap tubuh saat berbicara tidak banyak membantu meredakan emosi.

''Mungkin ini memang urusan kalian, tapi dia sedih karena kalian. Lihat saja wajahnya.'' Naruto menunjuk sebelahnya. Hinata hanya tertunduk malu. Gugup antara pusat masalah ini ada padanya atau karena kenyataan kalau sekarang ini dia duduk di sebelah Naruto.

''Umm... Se-sebenarnya... Mereka i-ingin tahu, bagaimana caranya menjadi...''

Duuh, suara Hinata selalu terlalu kecil buat didenger. Meski nggak banyak orang yang ada di rumah teh ini, tetep aja suaranya nggak bisa kedengeran jelas.

''Menjadi apa?''

Hinata meremas tangannya, agak malu. ''Se-seperti... aku...''

...

_Loading_ bentar.

''Pfft!'' Muka Naruto merah. ''Hahahahaha! Kayak Hinata?! Mana bisa! Hwahahahahahahahaha!''

Tiba-tiba rasa dingin benda metal yang bersentuhan dengan leher menghentikan tawanya yang akhirnya tercekat. Temari yang tadi duduk di depannya sekarang berada sangat dekat dan sedang mengacungkan sebuah kunai tepat di bawah dagu, di dekat lehernya. Melirik ke belakang, ada Kurotsuchi yang sampai tadi duduk di sebelah Temari mengarahkan sebuah kunai yang tak kalah tajam dari milik Temari ke lehernya, siap digoreskan kapan saja.

''Tu-tunggu. Kalian berdua, hentikan!'' Hinata yang ada di sebelah Naruto panik dan berusaha menghentikan kedua orang itu dari aksinya terhadap Naruto.

Temari dan Kurotsuchi menyarungkan kembali kunainya. ''Sekali lagi berkomentar yang tidak perlu, awas kau,'' ancam gadis berambut hitam pendek itu sebelum kembali ke tempat asalnya.

''Ja-jangan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi.'' Larangan Hinata hanya ditanggapi dengan ringan oleh mereka berdua.

Naruto mengusap lehernya yang masih mulus tanpa luka.

Seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Bedanya, 180 derajat.

''Ehm, jadi...'' Naruto berusaha memilih kata-katanya agar kepala dan lehernya tidak terpisah. ''Kenapa kalian ingin jadi seperti Hinata? Untuk apa?''

Kurotsuchi memandang Temari yang balas memandangnya sebelum akhirnya berujar, ''Karena harus. Itu saja.'' Ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. ''Semua orang selalu bawel dan mengatakan padaku kalau aku harus lebih sedikit feminim. Dan aku harus mendengarnya setiap hari dari ayahku. Aku bosan!''

''Aku bisa saja mengacuhkan pendapat orang lain,'' Temari melanjutkan, ''Tapi aku juga tidak mau kalau harus mendengarkan hal yang sama terus dari setiap orang yang kutemui.''

''Lalu mereka bertanya padamu, Hinata? Ternyata kau terkenal sekali, hahahaha!''

''I-itu... Itu tidak benar...'' Hinata menyangkal pujian Naruto. Telinganya memerah mendengarnya. Menyangkal sih, tapi seneng juga.

''Ayolah. Apa yang harus kami lakukan?''

''Apa itu melalui cara bicara? Atau dari tindakan? Atau jangan-jangan jenis hobi juga berpengaruh?''

''I-itu...'' Hinata kehilangan suara untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dicecarkan padanya.

Naruto cukup terkejut. Temari dan Kurotsuchi memang beralasan seolah-olah tidak mempedulikannya, tapi sepertinya mereka cukup serius saat menanyakan hal itu pada Hinata. Mungkin itu memang bawaan anak cewek kali, ya?

Temari dan Kurotsuchi pun sebenarnya tidak begitu peduli. Mau dibilang kasar kek, mau dibilang tomboy kek, rasanya nggak masalah. Lagian, mereka itu _ninja_ gitu loh! Kenapa ninja harus feminim? Asal mereka bisa bertarung, asal mereka bisa pake otak, asal mereka bisa menyelesaikan semua misi dengan hasil gemilang, rasanya nggak ada masalah.

Persetan sama feminimitas! Bukan jamannya lagi cewek gak boleh punya watak keras!

Tapi...

Temari sama Kurotsuchi saling liat-liatan.

Mungkin karena mereka berdua itu setipe, mereka nggak bisa terima kalau dirinya lebih ke-'cowok'-an dibanding yang lainnya.

''Itu mudah! Kalau kalian mau menjadi feminim, kalian harus lihat Sakura—''

''Diam kau!''

''Uurgh...''

Naruto ciut saat dibentak oleh dua ratu di depannya.

Hinata menyembunyikan tawa kecilnya. Dua orang ini memang sangat mirip. Dari reaksi, kata-kata, bahkan nada suaranya saat marah.

''Lagipula, Sakura itu setipe dengan kami,'' jelas Temari. ''Tidak banyak wanita yang bisa memukul orang dengan bebas seperti itu.''

Naruto tertekan balik. _Bener juga, sih... _''T-tapi, Sakura-chan tidak selalu marah-marah seperti kalian berdua—''

''Aku tidak selalu marah-marah!''

Kurotsuchi dan Temari saling berpandangan lagi. Kenapa daritadi mereka selalu mengucapkan hal yang sama berbarengan?

''Wow, ternyata kalian memang serasi.''

Kurotsuchi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. ''Haah?! Aku dan dia?!''

''Yang benar saja. Aku tidak se-macho ini.'' Temari menunjuk Kurotsuchi yang ada di sebelahnya. Tentu saja Kurotsuchi tidak senang.

''Itu kata-kataku, tahu! Setidaknya, aku jauh lebih kewanitaan dibandingkan denganmu.''

Temari menaikkan sebelah sudut mulutnya yang membuatnya kelihatan seperti tertawa mengejek. ''Oh, ya? Lihat siapa yang bicara. Dari yang kudengar, Kurotsuchi dari Iwagakure adalah prajurit wanita yang sangat perkasa.''

Kurotsuchi menggerutukkan giginya. ''Hmph! Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Sabaku no Temari? Kudengar, kau selalu berteriak pada bawahan atau teman-teman setimmu.''

Hinata mulai panik ketika melihat adanya api perang di mata mereka berdua.

''Kau mau mengajak berkelahi, ya?'' Temari berdiri, mengeluarkan dan membuka kipas besar andalannya. Kaki di atas meja sebagai ultimatum.

''Kau yang memintanya sendiri.'' Kurotsuchi juga menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja, tanda bahwa ia tidak lebih rendah dari Temari dan bahwa ia sanggup meladeni _kunoichi_ pirang tersebut.

''Be-berhenti!'' pekik Hinata. ''Ki-kita sedang ada di tempat umum. Semua orang melihat. Jangan berkelahi di sini.''

''...''

Naruto diem seribu bahasa, takut salah ngomong terus dia yang jadi sasaran kemarahan mereka. Lagipula, pertarungan antara cewek-cewek setipe itu...

_Mereka kayak lagi ngatain diri sendiri..._

Tapi Naruto nggak akan pernah mengatakan hal itu. Dia masih sayang nyawa. Masih pengen makan ramen dan masih belum jadi Hokage.

Atas bujukan Hinata, Temari dan Kurotsuchi sepakat meredakan emosi mereka, meski agak gak rela.

''Lalu, bagaimana dengan menanyakan Hinata tentang menjadi feminim?''

Mereka berdua sadar dengan tujuan aslinya. Mereka saling merapikan baju, kemudian kembali duduk.

''Ahem.'' Temari memulai. ''Hyuuga Hinata, tolong beritahu kami.''

''Bagaimana caranya agar kami bisa menjadi sepertimu?'' sambung Kurotsuchi.

Hinata yang sudah kembali duduk, meremas tangannya lagi. Sekarang, semua perhatian jadi terpusat ke arahnya. Bahkan Naruto pun sepertinya tidak bisa membantunya.

''E-eh... Ku-kurasa kalian salah orang. Bu-bukankah hal seperti itu lebih baik ditanyakan pada Sakura-san atau Ino-san?'' _Seperti yang Naruto-kun bilang tadi. _''Ku-kurasa aku tidak memenuhi syarat untuk bisa memberikan saran menjadi feminim pada kalian.''

Temari memutar bola matanya. ''Ayolah... Seperti yang kubilang, Sakura itu seperti salah satu dari kami.''

''Lagipula, mereka berdua tidak sesuai dengan bayanganku dengan kata 'feminim','' ujar Kurotsuchi. ''Mereka memang kelihatan cewek banget, tapi... terlalu _girly _untuk seleraku.''

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan berpikir. Memangnya _girly _dan feminim itu beda? Tapi kalau dari contoh yang disebutkan sih memang beda.

''Lalu, yang sesuai selera kalian?''

''Yang begini.'' Mereka berdua menunjuk Hinata berbarengan untuk menjawab Naruto.

Hinata gugup segugup-gugupnya. Otaknya memutar cara untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Feminim itu apa siiih?

Apa itu feminim?

What is feminim?

Feminim is WHATTT?!

Melihat wajah Hinata yang agak pucat, Naruto khawatir, takut kalau-kalau Hinata bakal pingsan. ''Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?''

''A— Eh, ti-tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku tidak apa-apa.'' Hinata mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, lalu kembali merunduk.

Ba-bagaimana ini...? Dia sama sekali nggak pernah mengalami masa-masa seperti ini. Ada orang yang menanyakan bagaimana caranya seperti dia. Padahal, biasanya selalu Hinata yang disuruh meniru orang lain.

_Tsing_—

Terbesit sesuatu dalam benak Hinata.

Benar juga. Temari dan Kurotsuchi muak dengan orang-orang yang mendikte kelakuan mereka. Dibanding-bandingkan dengan orang lain... Hinata tahu perasaan seperti itu. Harus jadi lebih kuat seperti Neji. Harus lebih tenang seperti Shino. Harus lebih terbuka seperti Kiba. Harus lebih _cerah _seperti Naruto. Meski tidak ada yang mengatakannya, Hinata men-doktrin dirinya sendiri agar bisa menjadi seperti orang lain yang secara tidak sengaja jadi merendahkan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi... Dia yang seperti ini pun...

''M-menurutku, tidak ada yang salah dengan kepribadian kalian.''

Ketiga orang lainnya tersentak saat Hinata membuka mulutnya setelah sekitar 5 menit membisu.

''Kupikir, bisa mengatakan apa yang kita pikirkan butuh keberanian yang besar... Menilai dan memutuskan dengan cepat. Lalu, bisa menegur dan memperbaiki kesalahan seseorang itu sangat hebat.'' Hinata berujar sambil terus menunduk dan melihat jari-jarinya yang saling meremas dengan tegang.

''Temari-san... selalu bisa diandalkan. Di saat tidak ada yang berani menegur kesalahan orang yang punya kuasa, Temari-san pasti selalu maju lebih dulu dan mengatakan bahwa tindakan orang itu salah, lalu menyelamatkan yang lain.''

Temari tampak mengingat-ingat kembali. Memang sepertinya ada beberapa kejadian seperti itu. Jadi di antara beberapa kejadian itu, si Hinata ini juga ada di sana, ya?

''Kurotsuchi-san juga...'' Kali ini giliran Kurotsuchi yang tertarik. ''Kurotsuchi-san selalu bisa mengatakan semua pendapatnya dengan bebas.''

Tunggu, tunggu! Kalau dilihat dari perkembangan, si Hinata ini harusnya sedang mengatakan kelebihannya 'kan? Yang dikatakannya tadi itu selalu menjadi topik negatif bila dikatakan ayahnya. Terlalu bebas mengatakan pendapat. Tidak melihat tempat, tidak melihat waktu, dan tidak melihat kepada siapa dia berbicara. Karena itu ia diceramahi ayahnya untuk jadi lebih feminim.

''Kurotsuchi-san selalu bertindak dan mengatakan hal yang di luar dugaan. Membuka pemikiran orang lain yang mendengarnya. Lalu dengan semangat yang diberikan Kurotsuchi-san, orang lain ikut terpengaruh dan bersemangat untuk mengikuti tindakan Kurotsuchi-san.''

Sadar atau tidak, semburat garis merah tergambar samar di wajah gadis itu.

Hinata memandang kedua wanita di depannya dengan malu-malu. ''A-aku tidak tahu apa yang orang-orang katakan pada kalian, tapi...'' Hinata sekali lagi melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan sebelum bertemu pandang lagi dan tersenyum. ''Aku sering sekali mendengar banyak _shinobi_ yang membicarakan tentang kehebatan kalian berdua. Temari-san yang tegas pada anggota kelompoknya dan diri sendiri, juga Kurotsuchi-san yang selalu tangguh dalam medan tempur. Setiap kali mendengarnya, aku selalu ingin menjadi seperti kalian berdua.'' Yang terakhir diucapkan setengah berbisik.

Oi, oi. Ada apa ini? Temari dan Kurotsuchi merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Ada sesuatu di dalam dada ini yang menghangat ketika mendengar kata-kata Hinata yang kemudian melancarkan serangan panas ke bagian wajah. Jangan-jangan...

Lalu setelah Hinata sepertinya mulai agak terbiasa berbicara dengan mereka, ia memandang lurus pada mereka berdua, kemudian tersenyum hangat.

''Aku... iri pada kalian berdua...''

_Deg!_

Oke, ini benar-benar ada yang aneh.

Dengan sendirinya, mereka mengerti arti feminim itu saat Hinata selesai berbicara.

Apalagi dengan tambahan Naruto yang memasang pose menunjuk Hinata dan berwajah menyebalkan, seperti ingin menunjukkan:

_THIS_ is feminine!

Temari dan Kurotsuchi menggaruk pipinya dengan sebelah jari sambil melirik ke arah yang berbeda. Rona merah tidak terlalu terlihat di wajah mereka bila tidak benar-benar diperhatikan.

''Ya-yaahh... Terima kasih atas pujianmu...'' Temari akhirnya menemukan suaranya. ''Tapi tetap saja, apa tidak ada cara agar kami telihat sedikit lebih feminim? Itu akan sangat membantu kami untuk mengatasi orang-orang yang menyusahkan.''

''O-oh, begitu, ya... Kalau begitu...'' Hinata menempelkan tangannya di bibir. ''Bagaimana kalau menjadi sedikit lebih tenang dan tidak bicara terlalu banyak?''

Naruto yang mendengarnya mati-matian nahan ketawa. Entah sindiran atau bukan, tapi Hinata bener-bener nancep ke kekurangan mereka.

Satu komentar Temari dan Kurotsuchi.

''Ugh...!''

**.**

**.**

''Jadi, itu saja? Dengan itu sudah bisa jadi feminim?''

''Kelihatannya benar. Hyuuga Hinata tidak banyak bicara. Sepertinya itu jawabannya.''

Kurotsuchi dan Temari masih memikirkan kata-kata Hinata meski sudah di luar kedai teh yang mereka tempati tadi.

''Terima kasih atas saranmu,'' Temari tersenyum kecil pada Hinata. ''Kau sudah menyadarkan kami akan sesuatu.''

''Ah, sa-sama-sama. Senang bisa membantu kalian.'' Hinata membungkuk sedikit.

''Yaahh... Kuharap aku bisa sedikit lebih tenang saat kita bertemu lagi, tapi...'' Kurotsuchi menggaruk kepalanya.

''Jalan menuju kefeminiman... Sepertinya tidak mudah untuk dilalui...'' Temari melihat ke arah lain. Sedikit tidak percaya diri kalau dia bisa melewatinya.

Dan saat seperti itu, Hinata hanya bisa berkata, ''Berjuanglah.''

Naruto menyipitkan mata. Apapun yang mereka berdua katakan, ternyata mereka memang cukup serius soal menjadi feminim. Dan sepertinya kata-kata Hinata tadi menancap agak dalam.

Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Hinata tertinggal berduaan saja dengan Naruto.

''Nnngh~! Tadi itu benar-benar melelahkan, ya. Padahal hanya berbicara saja, tapi rasanya capek sekali.''

''Ah, umm, anu... Te-terima kasih sudah menemaniku, Naruto-kun...'' Hinata menunduk lagi.

''Tidak apa-apa. Menangani dua orang seperti mereka sekaligus itu memang sangat berat. Aku paham perasaanmu.'' Naruto meregangkan tubuhnya lalu memutar-mutar lengannya. Badannya kaku karena tegang sejak tadi. ''Tapi saranmu itu benar-benar hebat! Mereka benar-benar tertekan tadi.''

Hinata shock. Padahal ia hanya tidak suka dengan perilaku mereka yang seperti mengintimidasi Naruto. Ia tidak menyangka ia sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk. Dia harus minta maaf nanti pada mereka berdua.

''Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, ya.''

''Ah, ba-baik. Sampai jumpa, Naruto-kun.''

Saat Naruto akan berlari pergi, sesuatu terlintas di otaknya, menunda kepergiannya. ''Oh iya, Hinata.''

Hinata terkejut. ''I-iya?''

''Kupikir, kau tidak perlu iri dengan mereka.'' Naruto berkacak pinggang lalu tersenyum ke arah Hinata. ''Meski kau bilang ingin menjadi seperti mereka, tapi kupikir, kau yang sekarang juga sangat luar biasa.''

Rona merah tidak sempat menghampiri wajahnya saat ia lebih dulu bertanya, ''Be-benar begitu? Naruto-kun benar-benar berpikir seperti itu?''

Naruto sedikit bingung dengan reaksi Hinata, tapi ia tetap tersenyum. ''Tentu saja begitu.''

_Deg!_

Begitu kesadaran menghampirinya, suhu tubuhnya naik dan wajahnya terasa panas. Dan ia tersenyum lebar dengan sendirinya.

_Aku... benar-benar ingin menjadi lebih terbuka..._

''Kalau begitu, bye-bye, Hinata!''

''Ba— bye-bye.''

Hinata menghentikan lambaian tangannya saat Naruto sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Namun senyum masih terpatri di wajahnya.

_Karena dengan begitu, mungkin aku bisa sedikit lebih jujur padamu..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N-** Hai, hai. Udah lama rasanya nggak bikin fic, hahaha... Fic ini terinspirasi dari Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 Side Mission Walkthrough Part 34. Kalian bisa lihat aslinya lewat youtube. Karena terinspirasi, tentu saja agak beda dengan yang asli. Tapi jalan ceritanya kurang-lebih sama kok. Judulnya juga saya ambil dari sananya. Senang sekali bisa bikin fic yang ada Temari dan Kurotsuchi-nya.

Sebenarnya fic ini dibuat cuma karena saya mau bikin bagian akhirnya begitu aja, sih. Hahaha...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Extra_

''Oi, kamu lihat 'kan?''

''Tentu saja lihat.''

Setelah berpamitan ria, ternyata mereka berdua mencoba mengintip sekali lagi tingkah laku Hinata untuk dijadikan refrensi. Dan ternyata, apa yang mereka lihat itu sangat di luar dugaan. Bahkan masih kebawa-bawa di pikiran meski mereka udah nggak ngintip lagi.

''Yang tadi itu... feminim sekali 'kan?'' ujar Kurotsuchi. Matanya mengarah ke arah lain selain Temari.

''Yaahh... Memang...'' Pandangan Temari lurus ke depan.

...

''...''

''...''

Heniiinnggg...

''Jadi, kalau ingin jadi feminim, caranya adalah dengan menyukai seseorang?''

''Bisa jadi.''

Mereka berjalan lagi sambil tanpa berbicara.

Terbayang senyum bahagia Hinata sesaat.

''...''

''...''

Apa mereka bisa jadi yang seperti itu...?


End file.
